


Whatever It Takes

by ForeverLexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLexa/pseuds/ForeverLexa
Summary: Whatever It Takes is a short fan-fiction to honor Clexa's story during Clexa week 2019.  Chapter 1 sees Clarke and Lexa hiding from ALIE's minions in the City of Light as Clarke's waters break suddenly.





	Whatever It Takes

**THE STORM**

 

Clarke's face was turning purple. The underground parking lot that they were forced to retreat to was so damp and cold that Lexa gave a little shiver like someone was walking over her grave. A storm was brewing outside in the City of Light as ALIE's minions searched for their prey in a machine-like fashion, the bad weather showing no signs of slowing them down. Lexa tried her best to lead Clarke towards an apartment block which she planned to storm full force and break down a door if she had to. But Clarke's waters broke too soon and she never would have made it. Lexa hoped that she'd shaken off ALIE's minions as she ushered Clarke down into the dark, hostile parking lot, the only shelter nearby. Settling on a spot in the far right corner, Clarke's feet collapsed beneath her. 

 

'GAAAHHH!!!' Clarke cried out in pain, tears spilling down her cheeks. Lexa clutched Clarke's hand and with wide-eyed concern fixed her gaze on Clarke's swollen stomach. 

 

'Breathe Clarke...please breathe!' she urged as she removed her long coat and placed it carefully under Clarke to make for a more clean and comfortable landing spot for the baby's head. 

 

'Lexa.......' Clarke sobbed. 'I....I think it's coming'. 

 

Lexa felt ill as Clarke let out another loud wail. She positioned herself between Clarke's legs and tried to pull down her pants as she prepared for what would come.  Lexa was angry at Titus for convincing Clarke to listen to ALIE.  It hurt her to see that this baby...HER baby....was causing the woman she loved so much pain. Lexa loved children and to raise a child with Clarke would have been her dream. But not like this.

 

'AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' Clarke let out a final cry as a head slid out from beneath her and then the rest of the tiny body. Lexa held out her arms as if waiting to catch a cat falling out of a tree and a slime-covered little body fell perfectly into her arms. 

 

She froze in shock as the little body let out a meek cry, holding the head as gently as she could.

 

'Clarke....it's a girl'. She glanced up at her lover then who looked flushed and exhausted. Clarke gave a weak smile. Lexa gently lifted the baby over to Clarke who held out her arms and received the little bundle like it was second-nature for her. 

 

'Hello there my little nightblood' Clarke crooned. Lexa breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

'We should probably cut the cord'. 

 

'It can wait' Clarke said without looking up, her eyes transfixed on the face of her tiny baby. Then, Clarke reached out to Lexa and they shared a sweet celebratory kiss, hugging the baby between their chests.

 

All of the anger towards Titus melted away in that second. Lexa was proud of her family, proud to be a mother. A sliver of doubt crept into her mind about the baby's future but she pushed it aside as soon as it came. This was a moment to be happy and she wasn't going to let anything spoil it.

 

'What should we call her?' Lexa asked as she carefully stroked the baby's dark, curly hair. As if on cue the child opened her eyelids slowly, gazing up at the speaker.

 

'Mmmm....what about after your mother?' Clarke asked, smiling down at the expectant gaze of her daughter.

 

Lexa rejected the idea in her head momentarily but then considered it. Her mother was always a mysterious figure in her life and one that brought up many emotions. It was difficult for Lexa to only realize when it was too late that the woman who would spy on her nightly and from beyond the dark trees in the forest was in fact Rhea Kom Trikru...her mother.

 

'Rhea'? Lexa answered.

 

'Rhea Abby Anya Griffin' Clarke replied as the baby reached up to touch a loose lock of Lexa's hair that was tickling her face.

 

Lexa smiled at Clarke with a burning love. 'Rhea it is' she responded as she leaned closer to kiss Clarke's forehead and then bent down to gently kiss Rhea's head.

 

Suddenly, shouts could be heard in the distance. Lexa paled. 

 

'They're coming this way' Clarke whispered in horror, clutching the baby tightly to her chest. 

 

Lexa stood up promptly and drew her sword from its sheath. 

 

'I have to get them away from you'.

 

Clarke reached up to Lexa with her right arm. 

 

'No Lexa! You can't I....I need you!'

 

Lexa bent down and lifting Clarke's chin she gently placed her lips on Clarke's. She then kissed the baby's curls. 

 

'Try and prevent the baby from crying' Lexa called as she ran up the dark slope that led to the entrance of the parking lot.

 

Clarke sat cold and alone in the dark cuddling her baby tightly, looking anxiously into the distance and wondering when she will see Lexa again.

 


End file.
